


Somewhere Between the Bullet and the Gun

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Immoral Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, gremlin ship, its gonna get weird okay, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: 50 kisses in 50 ficlets from my Tumblr
Relationships: Keane/Steven Merrick (The Old Guard)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Somewhere Between the Bullet and the Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts found here: https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts

Keane could see the tension in his shoulders as he stared down at his phone, fingers typing away, lip being bitten between his teeth, expression revolving between excitement and anxiety. He willed himself not to lose patience, not to interrupt, to wait him out and see what was on his mind.

It was always that way between them.

Keane waited and Merrick made the decisions.

He didn’t mind.

“You’re sure this will work?”

The phone was gone, Merrick having shoved it into his pocket in favour of levelling bright intelligent eyes on him, ones that could strip him bare within seconds to get down to the very essence of him. But after years of practice Keane could now do the same to him and he could see that Merrick was afraid, of these immortals, of him dying, of any number of things outside his control.

Merrick did not like questions, did not like what ifs.

So, Keane smiled, let his confidence bleed through as he stepped closer, crowding him against the desk. It always amazed him how willing he was, how he moved in perfect unison with him until he was perched on the edge, looking up at Keane with weary eyes.

Lifting a hand, Keane brushed a thumb along Merrick’s cheekbone, just to see his eyes flutter closed, to hear the soft exhalation of breath. He was always touched starved, always reaching out and brushing his fingers against him, though never in a way that could be misconstrued as anything but friendly.

There was nobody around now.

Keane leaned forward until his could press his lips gently against Merrick’s forehead, barely touching, “stop worrying.”

“I,” a kiss between his furrowed brows

“Have,” on the bride of his nose.

“Everything,” carefully over his left eye.

“Under,” the right eye

“Control.”

Keane pressed their lips together, no longer gentle as he took what he wanted, licked into his mouth when the man he loved gasped in response, taking and taking and taking. Merrick’s hands were on his shoulder, pulling him close, his head, keeping him from pulling away, as if he would ever willingly do so. It was the easiest thing in the world to forget where they were, to forget everything outside of the two of them and the feeling of Merrick's body against his own. 

A knock on the door crashed through their moment.

Keane clenched his jaw but was awarded with Merrick’s narrowed eyes and a lovely blush on his cheeks. He’d take it as a win, and they’d continue after he’d brought the man he loved his bloody immortals.


End file.
